


Gotta Find The Beat

by transboyjakeenglish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyjakeenglish/pseuds/transboyjakeenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has to find the noise, the noise is Karkat. Inspired by a comic by karkatvantasistrans on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Find The Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkingAnimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAnimals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dave 'I would interrupt my own heart surgery to sample the sounds of the scapel hitting my ribs' Stroder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150028) by karkatvantasistrans. 



Karkat was used to the friendly teasing that came from reading cheesy romance novels. It was commonplace and he even expected it now. It never really got to him, though. He knew the books were shitty and at one point he considered moving on to better literature. Rose would be thrilled to show him the genres he could indulge in. But it really was moments like these when he remembered what made him love the books in the first place.

He knew how the scene would unfold. Manny would feel his heart pounding after confessing his true thoughts to Anna and Anna would smile in response. She would tell Manny to look at her and after he did, she'd give him an eskimo kiss. They'd exchange 'I love you's and cuddle until they slept. So simple and so sweet. Karkat tapped his foot on a nearby box in anticipation.

Elsewhere, Dave was typing on a real life typewriter he alchemized. He typed out every fancy word he knew. Colloquial. Manager. Discombobulate. Tip tap tap. Tipi tip tap tip tap.  
"Holy shit, what the fuck is that beat?" he wondered aloud, sitting up. He grabbed his sampling device and rushed to find the source.

The source is Karkat's foot tapping. Dave put his hand on Karkat's collarbone, earing a loud 'what the fuck!' from the surprised troll. Dave hit record and Karkat narrowed his eyes a bit.  
"What the fuck Dave"  
"Man just let it happen dude." Dave attempted to soothe him, "Embrace the weirdness. I need this to fucking live."

Dave was laying with his butt in the air, trying to get Karkat to tap his foot again.  
"Are you really sampling my fucking walking stumps right now?" he asked and Dave sighed, turning it off seeing Karkat wasn't going to participate.

"I would interrupt my own heart surgery to sample the sounds of the scapel hitting my ribs. Don't think I wouldn't sample your bombin tap beat."

"God you're weird." Karkat scoffed as Dave sat up. "I may be weird but at least I'm not reading Midnight Songbirds."  
"Midnight Songbirds is a better book than you are a rapper."  
"Karkat I am offended." he touched his chest to show this. Karkat bookmarked his page and leaned back again.

"Well you never rap about real things. Why don't you ever make raps about your actual damn emotions?"  
"Because then it'll just be muffled sobbing with a hella fine bass." Karkat snorted at this, "A world wide hit."

The two continue to poke fun at each other, ending up laying side by side and practically guffawing. When all was settled down, Dave grabbed the book and flipped to a random page.  
"Manny thrust his sword into the heart of the beast, olive tears running down his face. Only a few more to save his Anna." he read out loud. Karkat snatched the book back.  
"Shut the fuck up I haven't got that far!"  
"Why do you even like these things? They're all so boring."

Karkat flipped through the pages. "I have an idea, instead of being involved in my shitty interests, fuck right off and go do yours."  
"Nah. I kinda actually wanna know." Dave turned his head to look at Karkat. Karkat averted his gaze the other way and sighed.

"You're not gonna let me live it down so I'm basically just fucking myself in the ass here but." he took a deep breath. "They make me feel normal. Reading them I imagine if my life could be that way. Falling in love and having some journey where my blood didn't matter and my opinions did." As he spoke, he felt the grey of his cheeks turn a soft red colour with blush. Dave put his hand on Karkat's arm.

"But you do have that. This isn't Alternia anymore, you're surrounded by people that accept you. Fuck, Karkat, you think your blood colour is weird? You're dating an alien. You're as close to normal as we get here. Look at me." Dave pushed his shades up into his hair. Karkat slowly turned to face him. Dave gave a small smile and leaned in to rub their noses together. "Red for you."

Karkat snorted and pushed Dave back. "You're a shit stain." Dave grinned and chuckled in return. "Yeah. But you're stuck with me." Karkat embraced him, arms wrapped snuggly around his waist and Dave moved an arm around them and one petting his hair. In the silence, the words unspoken said millions.


End file.
